In low voltage switchgear, it is common to mount breaker control instrumentation and other devices in the same compartment that houses the corresponding circuit breaker. However, the breaker control instrumentation and other devices may need to be accessed or maintained on a different basis than the corresponding circuit breaker. Thus, the circuit breaker must be de-energized if a person accessing the breaker control instrumentation is not to be exposed to an energized circuit breaker compartment. It can also be difficult to work on the breaker control instrumentation and other devices while located within an energized circuit breaker compartment. Therefore, further improvements in this area are needed.